Crímenes Perfectos
by Lilah Phillips
Summary: Cuatro meses pasaron hasta que Edward regresó, tiempo en el que Bella se retorció de dolor, pero... Alguien intenta ayudarla a avanzar ¿Quién es? ¿Serán estos meses decisivos para que Bella tome alguna solución sobre el curso que seguirá su vida?
1. Reacción

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephanie Meyer; Créenme que si fueran míos, no estaría aquí escribiendo esto. Sólo lo hago por diversión.**

**Summary****: Cuatro largos meses pasaron hasta que Edward regresara, cuatro meses en los que Bella se retorció de dolor, y sin embargo, cierta persona intenta ayudarla a avanzar ¿Quién será? ¿Serán estos cuatro meses decisivos para que Bella tome alguna solución sobre el curso que seguirá su vida a partir de ahora…?**

**Crímenes Perfectos****.**

**Capítulo Uno: Reacción****.**

Tan sólo dos días habían pasado desde que él se había ido, dos de los días más miserables en la vida de la pequeña familia Swan.

Por un lado, estaba Bella. Sumisa en su dolor, demacrada, pálida. No comía, ni bebía, ni se movía. Tan sólo se sentaba en su habitación, mirando fijamente la mecedora que descansaba en un rincón, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, abrazando sus rodillas con tanta fuerza como su diminuto cuerpo se lo permitía, repitiendo incansablemente su nombre._ Edward, Edward, Edward. _Una, y otra, y otra vez.

Después, estaba Charlie, más impotente que nunca. Viendo a su hija muriendo en vida, hundida en un estado de inconsciencia total, enloqueciendo lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Buscar al idiota del ex novio de su hija y obligarlo a regresar? El hombre gruñó para sus adentros, intentando no pensar en eso, mientras volvía a concentrar su atención en el partido. Aun así, no podía evitar escuchar los sollozos ahogados de su hija, repitiendo como una autómata, _"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward."_

Charlie suspiró cansinamente, mientras que apagaba con el control remoto la televisión. Espero un par de segundos y se levantó desganadamente del raído sofá, arrastrando sus pies hasta la escalera. Así llegó al cuarto de su hija.

Nada nuevo. Miraba la gastada mecedora como si fuera un objeto precioso, y sin mirarlo al mismo tiempo. "_Diablos" _pensó Charlie _"Parece que viera a ese Edgard sentado en esa anticuada mecedora"._

Esto… Bella… - Su padre se aclaró la garganta, sin saber como continuar. Bella desvió por fin la mirada de la mecedora y miró fijamente a su padre. Éste hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera echo, ¡Que rabia le daba ver los normalmente dulces y vivos ojos color chocolate de su hija demostrando tanta agonía, tanto sufrimiento!

¿Si? – Preguntó Bella, en apenas un susurro, casi inaudible.

Charlie miró sus sucias botas de cuero, decidiéndose entre hacerlo o no. Finalmente avanzó, y se sentó a los pies de la cama de su hija, sobre el abrigado acolchado, dedicándole una fingida sonrisa.

Así pasaron los minutos, las horas. Los dos mirándose, sin decir nada, casi sin moverse apenas, respirando acompasadamente, para no arruinar aquel momento privado, aquella conexión silenciosa que nunca habían tenido antes.

Sorprendentemente, fue Bella la primera en abrir la boca, despegando suavemente sus labios, al tiempo que se acomodaba un poco el despeinado cabello castaño. Charlie se quedó atónito cuando ella empezó a cantar.

**¿Sentiste alguna vez lo que es tener el corazón roto?**

**¿Sentiste a los asuntos pendientes volver, hasta volverte muy loco?**

**Si resulta que sí, si podrás entender, lo que me pasa a mí esta noche… Él ya no va a volver y la pena me empieza a crecer, adentro.**

**La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad.**

Finalmente Charlie reaccionó, se estiró lentamente sobre la cama, para rozar con sus cansados y callosos dedos la mano de su hija, sosteniéndola y apretándola levemente. Con su otra mano, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con torpeza, no estaba acostumbrado ni preparado para una situación de semejante calibre. Bella cerró los ojos con lentitud, disfrutando del taco, inhalando el aroma de su padre, "_No puede compararse con aroma de él"_ pensó, mientras continuaba contando, intentando explicarle a su padre todas las emociones que recorrían su ser… Dolor, frustración, decepción. Más dolor. Rabia consigo misma, por haber creído alguna vez que un ángel como Edward, su maravilloso Edward, su amor, pudiera amarla a ella, una simple y estúpida humana. Su padre la interrumpió, cantando también…

**Todo lo que termina, termina mal… Poco a poco.**

**Y si no termina, se contamina más. ¡Y eso se cubre de polvo!**

**Me parece que soy de la quinta que vio el mundial 78'.**

**Me tocó crecer viendo a mí alrededor paranoia y dolor.**

**La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad, otra vez, otra vez…**

Bella miró a su padre, intentando leer su expresión. Por un momento, deseó abrazarlo muy fuerte, agradecerle ese extraño y simbólico momento juntos. Pero antes de hacerlo, debían terminar la canción… _Juntos. _Bella centró su mirada nuevamente en la mecedora, al tiempo que una alucinación, un recuerdo de Edward, parecido a un fantasma, le devolvía la mirada desde la mecedora con sus refulgentes ojos dorados, su piel pálida y semejante al mármol, sus profunda ojeras violáceas, luciendo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a ella, antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Charlie acarició la sudorosa mejilla de su hija.

**No me lastimes con tus crímenes perfectos.**

**Mientras la gente, indiferente se da cuenta…**

**De vez en cuando, solamente**** sale afuera, la peor manera.**

**Si resulta que sí,**

**Si podrás entender lo que me pasa a mí esta noche.**

Bella cantó la siguiente frase sola.

**Él ya no va a volver y la pena me empieza a crecer, adentro…**

Charlie susurró, con un nudo en la garganta:

**La moneda cayó por el lado, de la soledad y el dolor.**

**La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad.**

**La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad, otra vez.**

**La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad…**

**¡La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad!**

Luego de eso, silencio nuevamente. Unos apagados rayos de sol se filtraban levemente por la ventana abierta.

Mira, Bells - Comenzó su padre, parándose – Yo pasé por una situación parecida a esta, cuando… cuando… - Su grave voz se quebró y no pudo continuar.

Cuando Mamá se fue – Terminó Bella, compadeciéndose de su padre. De alguna forma, él lo entendía, pero no del todo… Él pudo seguir adelante, continuar con su vida. Ella _nunca _podría seguir adelante. _"No puedo vivir sin mi vida, ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!_ " Citó en su cabeza, recordando una novela que le fascinaba, Cumbres Borrascosas.

Exacto – Gruñó su padre – Créeme, es difícil… Es duro. Yo estaba sólo, pero quiero que tú sepas que me tienes a mí. Puedes contar conmigo, voy a escucharte cuando necesites un oído, voy a secarte las lágrimas cuando necesites un pañuelo. Y créeme que si llego a toparme con aquel imbécil yo voy a…

Papá – Lo interrumpió su hija, tenuemente sonrojada, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse nuevamente por su rostro. –Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero creo que… sólo necesito estar sola. Estaré bien. Lo prometo – Mintió, al tiempo que se contradecía mentalmente. "_Nunca estaré bien. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, bajo ningún concepto, si él no está conmigo… No estaré bien."_

Está bien – Aceptó su padre – No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por ese… Por ese… - El cerebro de Charlie se esforzaba por encontrar una palabra adecuada para describir a Edward – Canalla. Eso es lo que es. Un canalla. – Bella rió amargamente en su fuero interno por esa descripción.

Necesito tiempo – Murmuró, al tiempo que se recostaba y daba la espalda a su padre – Gracias – Dijo, sinceramente, antes de caer en un sueño profundo e intranquilo, una pesadilla reinada por él.

Charlie caminó apresuradamente para salir de esa habitación. Intentó volver a distraerse con el partido, probablemente habría terminado ya. Pensó en leer el diario, pero la idea no lo atrajo demasiado, y finalmente él también se acostó.

Bella comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, todavía durmiendo.

Iba a ser una larga, larga, muy larga época.

…

Al otro día, Bella se despertó al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta. Se desperezó, confundida. Frotó sus ojos, tomó el reloj despertador de la mesa de luz, y miró la hora. Las cuatro p.m. Había dormido mucho tiempo.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar, insistentes.

Se vistió con rapidez, sin siquiera fijarse en absoluto en su atuendo, _"Alice me mataría si me viera así" _pensó, al pasar junto al espejo. Sus ropas ni siquiera combinaban, y la polera le quedaba algo pequeña. Y luego se regañó. "_Ella no va a volver…"_

Los golpes volvieron a sonar, varios tropezones después, y sorprendentemente sin ningún rasguño, llegó a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

¡Tú! – Exclamó, mientras sus labios formaban una pequeña O - ¿Qué haces aquí?

…

**Sí, podría haber escrito un poc****o más, ¡Pero me apetecía dejarlos con la intriga! Espero que haya gustado este primer capítulo, sé que quedó algo corto, pero es una especie de introducción. En próximos capítulos se verá desde el punto de vista de diferentes personajes, incluido Edward. Si les gusta, y si no también, dejen un Review. Acepto sugerencias, comentarios, etc. Es sólo un clic, ¡Y puede que alguno de nuestros queridos vampiros se aparezca por su casa! :O**

**Un beso enorme a todos,**

**Veiio Edwarda Cullen.**


	2. Visita Inesperada

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephanie Meyer; Créanme que si fueran míos, no estaría aquí escribiendo esto. Sólo lo hago por diversión. No gano nada con esto.**

**Summary****: Cuatro largos meses pasaron hasta que Edward regresó, cuatro meses en los que Bella se retorció de dolor… Y sin embargo, cierta o ciertas personas intentarán ayudarla a avanzar ¿Quién será? o ¿Quienes serán? ¿Serán estos cuatro meses decisivos para que Bella tome alguna****solución sobre el curso que seguirá su vida a partir de ahora…?**

**Crímenes Perfectos.**

**Capítulo Segundo: Visita Inesperada.**

-Yo… Lo siento si vengo en un mal momento, sólo que como faltaste los últimos tres días al instituto, pensé que quizá te vendría bien que te alcanzara la tarea - Se excusó Angela, desviando la vista hacia el piso al tiempo que le entregaba a Bella una pila de tareas.

Bella sonrió levemente, mirando a su amiga. Vestía una remera verde jade que le sentaba genial, junto con unos vaqueros pegados al cuerpo. Se veía espléndida. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Bella, era que se hubiera preocupado suficiente para llevarle los deberes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó, inhalando el perfume a rosas del cabello de su amiga. ¡Realmente la extrañó tanto! Angela ahogó un grito por la sorpresa y se tensó en su lugar, pero también la abrazó pasado un instante. Había estado demasiado preocupada por ella, después de todo, era su amiga…

-Adelante, entra -Invitó Bella, soltándola por fin. El pequeño momento fue de su agrado, aunque deseó por un momento que los brazos que la rodearon hubieran sido fríos y duros como el mármol… _"¡BASTA!" _gritó su mente, dolorida. _"Deja de pensar en él, por favor, por favor, dame un respiro."_

Angela entró a la sala y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Apoyó sus cosas ahí, para luego voltear, y ver a Bella con una mueca de preocupación. Ésta intentó concentrarse en demostrar estar perfectamente, aunque no fuera cierto, para no preocupar todavía más -si eso era posible- a la chica.

-Realmente me agrada que estés aquí -Soltó Bella, todavía admirando con la mirada a Angela. Ésta se sonrojo.

-El instituto no es lo mismo con tu ausencia -Dijo Angela, mirando la pequeña habitación minuciosamente. Era una de sus primeras visitas a la casa Swan, pero no sería la última.

-Seguro que tampoco lo es sin ellos, ¿Cierto? -Cuestionó Bella, con una pequeña sonrisa falsa. No sería lo mismo para ella, por lo menos….

-En realidad, muchos chicos están felices de que ya no estén -Confió Angela, volviendo a mirar a Bella. Sí, Bella se lo imaginaba, sobretodo Mike, incluso quizá dio saltos de felicidad con la noticia. Jessica estaría feliz también, no consentía que a Edward le gustara Bella, pero que a ella la haya rechazado.

-No sé porque son tan malos con ellos -Se quejó Bella, con un destello de dolor en los ojos -Son las mejores personas que he conocido, aunque un tanto especiales… - _"Vaya que son especiales" _Pensaron Bella y Angela al mismo tiempo, aunque por motivos diferentes, claro está.

-¿Incluso él? -Quiso saber Angela, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, sobretodo él -Susurró Bella, al tiempo que por su mente vagaban recuerdos de Edward, de su aterciopelada voz, de su cabello cobrizo, de sus profundos y cambiantes ojos…

-¿Cómo fue? -Preguntó Angela casi sin darse cuenta, logrando que Bella se derrumbara completamente. En menos de un segundo, estaba en el suelo, llorando con desesperación, gimiendo incoherencias, al tiempo que se tironeaba el cabello. -Oh, por Dios, Bella… Tú no estás bien. - No era una pregunta esta vez, era una afirmación. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de Bella, y le tendió una mano amigablemente, para ayudarla a levantarse. Bella secó sus lágrimas como pudo, y con dedos temblorosos, aceptó la ayuda de Angela, le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-Discúlpame, no lo hice a propósito, yo… -Balbuceó Bella, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar ahora. -Creo que necesito un psicólogo - Gruñó, haciendo que su amiga riera. Bella la miró desconcertada, al tiempo que Angela volvía a ponerse seria.

-Mira, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, ¿Entendido? Quiero ayudarte, Bella… No puedo verte así. Sólo mírate. Parece que estuvieras… desquiciada. No te preocupas por tu aspecto, no te interesan las tareas. No puedes dejar de llorar. Necesitas hablar del tema, aunque duela -Dijo Angela. Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar. -Ahora te sentarás en ese estúpido sofá, prepararé algo de té, y me cuentas la historia. -Ordenó, apoyando una de sus cálidas manos en el pálido hombro de Bella.- ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá. -Aceptó Bella, despeinándose un poco más con la mano. Caminó desganadamente hasta el sillón del rincón, y dejó caer todo su peso sobre éste, cerrando los ojos. Angela ya estaba en la cocina, rebuscando en la alacena, intentando encontrar unos saquitos de té.

"_Parece que Edward era realmente muy importante para ella" _Pensó Angela, prendiendo con un fósforo la cocina y colocando un poco de agua para calentar en un jarrón. _"Está completamente destruida. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando Cullen al dejarla así… Espero poder ayudarla realmente, pobrecilla. Me da muchísima pena tener que presenciar escenas como la de hace minutos. Debo hacer algo para que se recupere."_

Terminó de preparar el té, volvió al salón con dos tazas humeantes en las manos. Bella estaba justo donde la dejó, no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Abrió los ojos y tomó una de las tazas con las dos sudorosas manos. Angela tenía miedo de que se vuelque el té.

-Él me preguntó si queríamos dar un paseo -Murmuró Bella, fijando la vista en un punto inexistente, controlando con todas sus fuerzas su voz, para que no se quebrase. Angela tomó asiento rápidamente a su lado - Lo supe desde un principio, ese no iba a ser un paseo normal. Se mostraba diferente, distante, desde días atrás. Caminamos hasta el límite del bosque, y me dijo, me dijo… -Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, invadido por los sollozos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Bella? -Apremió Angela, con un destello de dulzura en sus ojos. _"Tonta, tonta Bella. Le abriste tu corazón a alguien que no supo amar…" _Pensó Angela.

-Dijo que… que no me amaba- Terminó Bella, al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de té, en un vano intento de tranquilizarse. Angela bufó exasperada, al tiempo que se levantaba bruscamente.

-Quien merece tus lágrimas, nunca te hará llorar -Dijo Angela, sabiamente- Anímate, Bella. Tienes que seguir adelante. Tendrás que superarlo.

-Lo sé -Susurró Bella, al tiempo que el recuerdo del bosque aparecía en su cabeza. Gimió dolorosamente -Se fue. Y se llevó mi corazón con el, Angela. Siento un terrible agujero en el pecho que casi no me deja respirar…

Angela no dijo nada más, pero obligó a Bella a darse una ducha y vestirse de manera presentable. Sacó de su cartera un estuche de maquillaje. Bella miraba de manera horrorizada como su amiga giraba un labial rojo carmesí hasta que la barra salía casi completamente del envase.

-Quiero saber en que demonios estás pensando -Espetó Bella, retrocediendo un poco.

-Estoy pensando en que vas a salir conmigo, iremos juntas al cine, y tienes que verte preciosa. Ya encontrarás a alguien que te ayude a olvidar a…

-¡NO QUIERO OLVIDARLO! -Chilló Bella, asustando a Angela al punto que tiro el labial al suelo -Lo siento -Murmuró, aunque no estaba demasiado triste por la suerte que corrió el tonto labial -No estoy preparada para estar con ningún chico, tienes que entenderlo… No seré capaz de fingir que nunca existió. -"_Será como si nunca hubiera existido." _Repitió su mente.

Angela lo pensó unos minutos.

-Como tú lo prefieras. Creo que por ahora deberíamos quedarnos aquí… Sólo iré a mi casa a buscar un par de cosas, y luego me quedaré contigo, ¿Te parece bien? Podemos ver alguna película en la televisión, o algo así… -Dijo, y Bella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Angela le dio un corto abrazo, Bella no reaccionó, y luego se fue, al grito de "¡No voy a tardar demasiado!".

Sola. Otra vez, sola. ¿Cómo haría Bella para no derrumbarse, para no caer nuevamente, cuando podía ver su recuerdo sentado allí, sonriéndole y luego desvaneciéndose, casi burlándose de ella?

Se acercó con lentitud a la ventana, acariciando las amarillentas cortinas de encaje, observando el paisaje. Verde, como siempre. ¡Como odiaba que todo fuera verde!

Observó un poco más. Desde allí se veía el punto exacto en el que Edward la… la… No podía pensar siquiera en esa palabra.

Carraspeó un poco. Suspiró, y mirando fijamente ese punto, comenzó a cantar, otra vez.

**Sigo buscando el por que  
Te fuiste de aquí  
Dejando un abismo entre tu y yo.  
No te he podido olvidar, no sé si a ti  
Te pase lo mismo**

No tenía necesidad de buscar el porque, lo tenía más que claro. Él no la amaba. Ella no le convenía, ponía en peligro el secreto mejor guardado de la familia Cullen. Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por sus suaves mejillas. Lo peor, era que seguramente él la olvidaría. Si bien el decía que la memoria humana era un colador ¿Por qué iba a recordarla él, si no la amaba?... Prosiguió con la romántica canción.

**Toda mi vida cambio  
Me falta tu amor  
Siento que pierdo la razón  
Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar  
Por que sin ti no aprendo a vivir.**

No, claro que no aprendía a vivir sin él. No sabía vivir sin él, no podía creer que lo hubiera logrado antes de conocerlo. Él era su todo. Su razón de vivir, su razón de levantarse con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que ahora, ya no estaba.

**Vuelve, quiero sentirme en tus brazos  
¡Quiero besarte los labios!  
Por siempre quedarme a tu lado…  
Vuelve, sabes que tú me haces falta  
La espera es cruel y lastima…  
Vuele, ¡Llena de amor mi vida!**

Sí, que volviera. Ella lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos hasta el último día de su vida. Porque nada importaba sin Edward, si no podía sentir sus fríos labios en los suyos, su helado aliento en su cabello… ¡Cómo deseaba una eternidad con él!

**¿Como sacarme este amor?  
¡Que ahora es dolor!  
Tal vez olvidarte sea mejor…  
Pero no puedo engañar  
A este corazón, que espera por ti**

¿Cómo, cómo haría para arrancarse del corazón todo el amor que sentía por Edward, si él se había ido, llevándose su corazón consigo? ¿Cómo haría para no pensar en él a cada segundo? ¿Lograría alguna vez enterrar en el fondo de su memoria a Edward? ¿Podría no extrañar sus fulgurantes ojos color topacio?

**Vuelve, quiero sentirme en tus brazos  
¡Quiero besarte los labios!  
Por siempre quedarme a tu lado…  
Vuelve, sabes que tú me haces falta  
La espera es cruel y lastima…  
Vuele, llena de amor mi vida**

**Vuele, llena de amor mi vida**

Justo cuando terminaba la canción, un grito resonó en el piso de abajo, y unas pisadas apresuradas empezaron a resonar en la escalera.

-¡Volví! -Gritó Angela, y Bella escuchó como se tropezaba y caía al piso, y no pudo evitar reírse. Unos segundos después, Angela entro con el ceño fruncido y con mala cara. Después también se rió y le mostró a su amiga lo que había llevado.

La película de Los Simpsons. Una bolsa para hacer pochochos. Un oso de peluche… _"Emmett" _pensó Bella, y otra voz en su cabeza susurró _"Olvídalo"._

También llevó unas muñecas Barbies, con su ropa correspondiente para vestirlas… _"Como si me gustara vestir muñecas" _bufó para sus adentros _"Para eso está Alice…"_. La 'otra voz en su cabeza' le replicó _"Estaba"_.

-Eh… Ang -Empezó Bella con un nudo en la garganta -Creo que va a ser mejor que simplemente miremos la película de los Simpsons. No… No estoy de humor para las demás cosas -Aclaró.

"_Creo que metí la pata" _Pensó Angela en su cabeza, apresurándose a esconder las demás cosas. Enseguida preparó los pochochos, salados, como le gustaban a Bella, ambas se acurrucaron en una manta en el sillón, y empezó la película. Bella realmente lo disfrutaba, se reía con facilidad de los chistes, y comía pochochos a más no poder.

En ese instante, el teléfono sonó.

…

**Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews. Enserio me incentivaron a escribir este capítulo. No me quedó muy largo este tampoco… Como vieron, la visita no fue de Alice ni de ninguno de los Cullen, pero eso no significa que ellos no vayan a aparecer… ¿Quién habrá llamado? :O**

**No se olviden de dejar Reviews, Edward prometió ir a visitarlas a todas a menos que vivan en un lugar soleado, jeje.**

**¡Un besote enorme!**

**Veiio Edwarda Cullen.**


	3. Renée

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephanie Meyer; Créanme que si fueran míos, no estaría aquí escribiendo esto. Sólo lo hago por diversión. No gano nada con esto.**

**Summary****: Cuatro largos meses pasaron hasta que Edward regresó, cuatro meses en los que Bella se retorció de dolor… Y sin embargo, cierta o ciertas personas intentarán ayudarla a avanzar ¿Quién será? o ¿Quienes serán? ¿Serán estos cuatro meses decisivos para que Bella tome alguna solución sobre el curso que seguirá su vida a partir de ahora…?**

**Crímenes Perfectos.**

**Capítulo Tercero: Renée**

-¿Quieres que atienda yo? -Preguntó Angela, al ver que Bella no parecía muy dispuesta a levantarse. Ésta asintió con la cabeza.

Angela saltó del sillón y se dirigió al teléfono, Bella la miraba pensativa.

"_¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Angela siendo una gran amiga… Hasta se levantó a atender el teléfono" _Bella rió, por suerte su amiga no la escuchño, de todas maneras hubiera creído que era por la película "_Se muestra tan… ¿Maternal? Me preparó té, me escuchó, intentó subirme el ánimo, aceptó que no quisiera salir, va a pasar la noche conmigo… No sé cómo lograré agradecerle todo esto." _Bella suspiró, apretando ligeramente el tabique de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, al igual que _él _solía hacerlo… "_Pero no puede evitar que lo necesite, que cada célula de mi cuerpo lo extrañe… Oh, Edward…" _Sacudió la cabeza, e intentó concentrarse nuevamente en la película.

-Hola, residencia de la familia Swan. -Dijo Angela, al teléfono.

Del otro lado, silencio. La chica frunció el ceño ligeramente y probó otra vez, al tiempo que su mente maquinaba diferentes ideas. "_Quizá es alguien que se haya equivocado de número, es lo más probable. Quizás es alguien que quería hablar con Charlie o con Bella y por eso se sintió desconcertado al escuchar mi voz" _Sintió como si se prendiera una lámpara sobre su cabeza, como en los dibujos animados. _"¡Quizás es Edward o alguno de los Cullen!"_

-Se ha comunicado con la casa Swan, ¿Necesita algo? -Cuestionó, esperando alguna respuesta. Silencio. Finalmente Angela cortó, molesta. _"Bien, al parecer mis teorías eran erróneas. Suelo equivocarme con facilidad."_

-¿Quién era? -Murmuró Bella, desviando la vista del televisor para mirar a su amiga.

-No lo sé, creo que era equivocado- Contestó Ang, confundida, volviendo a recostarse en el sofá._ "Eso o era algún idiota gastando bromas telefónicas. Vaya sentido del humor más patético…"_ -Mejor sigamos viendo la película.

Así, luego de casi dos horas más, la película terminó, aunque Bella y Ang seguían desternillándose. Ang miró el reloj. _"El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes… Logré que Bella no llore en más de dos horas, ¡Genial! Eso es un progreso."_

-¡Bella, ya es hora de la cena! ¿Qué quieres que cocine? -Preguntó, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Bella se quedó sorprendida y boquiabierta durante unos segundos. _"Se ha tomado todo esto enserio. Creo que es la primera vez que algún amigo cocina en mi propia casa… Para mí". _Sabiendo que no lograría convencer a Ang de que no tenía por qué cocinar, respondió:

-No lo sé, fíjate que hay. Yo te ayudaré -Entró en la cocina, se encaminó al lavabo, y se lavó rápidamente las manos. _"No puedo permitir que prepare ella sola la cena, sería aprovecharme de su bondad"._Entre las dos prepararon filete con patatas, terminaron justo cuando Charlie llegaba.

-¿Bella? -Gritó su padre desde la puerta.

"_No, papá, somos dos ladrones cocinando alguna porquería envenenada para obligarte a comerla y luego secuestrarte" _Pensó Bella irónicamente _"No, mejor: Somos Madonna y Britney Spears que decidimos que este lugar era inspirador para escribir un tema lésbico juntas. Lo peor es que mis chistes son los peores que he oído…" _

Ang y Bella fueron a saludarlo, y por algún extraño motivo no parecía nada sorprendido de qué Angela estuviera allí._"Sabía de antemano que Angela estaría aquí" _pensó Charlie _"Espero que eso ayude un poco a mi hija…"_

-¿Mike no se ha pasado por aquí? Me dijo hoy que vendría a visitarte -Gruñó Charlie, con recelo.

Ang tuvo que morderse la mano para no reír delante del jefe Swan, que, como en ese instante estaba colgando el cinturón con la pistola, estaba de espaldas y no la vio. La confusión estaba pintada en el rostro de Bella. "_Oh, Dios, ojalá pudiera fotografiarla" _Pensó Ang "_Su cara es un poema" _y tuvo que volver a taparse la boca, aunque las risitas ahogadas fueron audibles de todas formas.

-¿Q-qué M-Mike? -Tartamudeó Bella, mientras su padre se quitaba las botas. _"Como si no supiera de qué Mike le estoy hablando; Del que anda atrás suyo como un perrito faldero…"_

-Tú sabes, Mike Newton, el hijo del dueño de la tienda de artículos deportivos -Aclaró, mirándola fijamente. La cara de Bella se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado. _"Si Mike aparece en esta casa, juro que descargaré en el toda mi frustración golpeándolo con un escobillón o algo así." _Pensó Bella.

-Ah, sí, ese Mike -Suspiró, Ang traía los platos con la comida y los apoyaba delicadamente en la mesa. _"Será mejor que interrumpa este tan agradable momento padre-hija antes de que la cosa se ponga peliaguda."_

-Eso huele muy bien, Angela, de seguro lo has preparado tú -Dijo Charlie, sonriendo y sentándose, preparado para comer. _"Adoro molestar a mi hija; Sé puede preparar comida que no sea tóxica, pero Renée… Realmente me causaba hastío"_

-Papá -Masculló Bella -Que las dotes culinarias de mamá sean malísimas no quiere decir que yo lo haya heredado. ¡Creo haberte demostrado lo contrario! _"Mírenlo al desagradecido, cómo se queja… ¡No volveré a cocinarle nunca, jamás! ¡Aunque eso signifique que deba morir de hambre yo también! De todas formas, si Edward estoy casi muerta… Muerta en vida, sí, así estoy"_

-Claro, claro, Bella -Su padre soltó una estruendosa carcajada -Ahora ¡A comer!

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, gozando de la deliciosa comida. No era un silencio incómodo, sencillamente se encontraban demasiado ocupados masticando y tragando como para opinar o decir algo.

Angela se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir por un momento al baño, Bella aprovechó a recoger la mesa, y junto con Charlie fregaron los platos. _"A Bella le vendrá bien compartir algunos momentos conmigo, aunque sean tan banales como estos" _Pensó Charlie, sonriendo levemente "_Pobre, tonta Bella… Edgard destruyó su corazón" _Ante este último pensamiento, casi quiebra un vaso por ejercer demasiada fuerza al enjabonarlo.

-¡Te espero arriba! -Gritó Ang, subiendo las escaleras y tropezando nuevamente. En la cocina, padre e hija sonrieron ante la torpeza de la chica. _"Bella se ríe de mí ¡Que descarada! Ella tropieza tres veces cada vez que sube la escalera, y se cae al bajar otras tantas."_

-En eso se parece bastante a ti -Susurró Charlie, logrando que Bella se sonrojara.

-Puede ser- Masculló Bella -Pero yo soy un caso perdido, lo sabes.

Charlie rió sonoramente. _"¿Un caso perdido? Eso es decir poco, hija. Eres un desastre al andar, caminas como pato y te tropiezas con tus propios pies, ¡No tienes sentido del equilibrio!". _El hombre tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no llorar de la gracia que le causaban sus pensamientos. _"No debería criticar tanto a mi propia hija. Pobre Bella…"_

-Nos vemos mañana, papá -Se despidió Bella, besando en la mejilla a un Charlie ahora aturdido.

Bella subió con desgana las escaleras, y al entrar a su ya tan familiar habitación, encontró a Ang asomada por la ventana, gritándole a alguien que se encontraba en el jardín. _"Edward" _No pudo evitar pensar Bella, y su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez. _"Oh, por Dios, dime que es Edward. Lo que me dijo antes era una mentira, sí me ama, y ha vuelto… Oh, por favor, ¡Que sea Edward!_

-¡Ya vete, Mike! ¡No hagas semejante idiotez! -Exclamaba Ang, al parecer, entre divertida y enfadada.

"_Un segundo, ¿¡Mike?! ¿¡Qué demonios hace Mike en el jardín de mi casa en plena noche?!" _Pensó Bella, encolerizada, para luego expresar sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Qué hace Mike aquí?! -Chilló, y un segundo después se tentó de la risa.

Mike vestía con un llamativo traje azul brillante, como de lentejuelas, llevaba su rubio cabello peinado con más gomina de la habitual, y tenía un ¿Micrófono? En la mano.

Antes de que Ang o Bella pudiera decir algo más, Mike comenzó a cantar.

**¿Cómo puede ser que no quieras amarme?**

**¿Cómo puede ser que quieras escaparte?**

**¡Si es tuyo mi corazón!**

**¿Cómo puede ser que no quieras tocarme?**

**¿Cómo puede ser que no quieras besarme?**

**Si necesito tu amor…**

-Espera, espera, espera -Bella agarró a Ang del brazo, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para hablar ya que no podía parar de reír ante esa "Muestra pública de afecto" -Esa canción ¿No es de Bandana?

Ang intentaba hablar, pero estaba ahogada por la risa, y, como pudo, asintió con la cabeza.

Mike, que parecía inmune a las reacciones de las chicas, seguía cantando como si nada.

**No pensaba así antes de conocerte,**

**Y no te tuve, pero temo perderte.**

**¡Te siento cerca de mi corazón!**

**Pero te esquivas, y me olvidas,**

**Y me duele este amor**

"_Este chico quiere ridiculizarse o no se da cuenta de que parece un payaso o un cantante de cuarta vestido así. Lo peor es como desafina ¡Argh! ¡Mis oídos van a sangran!" _Pensó Bella, y enseguida buscó unas orejeras que se había comprado la semana pasaba, con forma de corazón y color amarillo patito. No tardó en ponérselas.

"_Necesito filmar esto y subirlo a Internet__, ¡Magnífico! ¡Lo que dirán los chicos del instituto cuando se enteren de esto! ¡Será el rumor del siglo!" _Pensó Ang, sacando su celular y filmando el show.

**Y estoy pensando en ti**

**¡Y no quieres saber de mí!**

**Y estoy sufriendo así**

**¡Pero nunca vienes aquí!**

**Escucha mi corazón…**

**Escucha mi corazón…**

Ang cayó al piso, no lograba mantenerse en pie, ¡Era demasiado gracioso! ¿Acaso Newton no sabía lo que era la vergüenza o el bochorno?

**¿Cómo puede ser que no quieras amarme?**

**¿Cómo puede ser que quieras escaparte?**

**¡Si es tuyo mi corazón!**

**¿Cómo puede ser que no quieras tocarme?**

**¿Cómo puede ser que no quieras besarme?**

**Si necesito tu amor…**

Mike tropezó con el cable del micrófono, (Que no se sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraba enchufado) y al instante su cara estaba contra el barro. Eso no lo detuvo y siguió cantando, ahora brillantemente embarrado.

**No sé que decir pero igual quiero hablarte,**

**Es que no quiero solamente mirarte…**

**Y cada vez que te veo pasar,**

**Sólo me esquivas y te olvidas**

**¡Y no me hablas jamás!**

Charlie, que se sentía molesto porque el ruidoso muchacho le impedía ver la televisión, salió al jardín con la pistola en mano, y tiró un balazo al aire.

Mike entró en pánico, el ruido lo tomó por sorpresa. La cara de susto era impagable. Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr, pero tenía el cinturón flojo y los brillantes pantalones azules comenzaron a deslizarse para abajo… Volvió a caer al piso cuando el cable del micrófono se tensó, había olvidado desenchufarlo.

-Nunca podré recuperarme de esto -Dijo Bella, con cara de asco, cerrando de golpe la ventana. Ang seguía en el piso.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y las dos se quedaron petrificadas.

"_¿Será el mismo bromista de hace rato?" _Pensó Ang, incorporándose lentamente _"¿O será Edward? Bella parece llevarlo bastante bien, veremos cuanto dura… Si es ese Cullen, más le vale anunciar su regreso. Si no, lo golpearé. Esperen ¿Cómo haré para golpearlo con el hermano fortachón que tiene? En el caso de que le haga el mínimo daño a Edward, el grandote puede darme una tremenda paliza…"_

"_El mundo se ha confabulado para no dejarme tiempo para entristecerme siquiera. Papá que bromea, Ang que no me deja espacio para mí misma, Mike y su numerito, el teléfono molesto…_

_Maldito Mike, maldito teléfono, maldito Edward ¿¡Por qué te fuiste de este modo tan cruel?!"_

-¡Voy yo! -Anunció Bella, y corrió al teléfono antes de que cortaran. Se escuchaba mucho ruido en la línea.- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

-Bella, cariño, soy yo -Dijo su madre, aunque su voz sonó ahogada por el estruendo que sonaba detrás. _"Se me hacía que algo faltaba, hace días que no llama ni manda e-mails, desde que Edward…" _Renée interrumpió sus pensamientos -En una hora llegaré al aeropuerto, ¿Crees que tu padre se fastidiará por venir a recogerme?

-¿¡Que tú qué?! -Chilló su hija.

…

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Como verán, todavía no se sabe quién hizo el primer llamado. ¿Fue Mike anunciando su visita? ¿O Renée? ¿Edward o algún Cullen, quizás?**

**Ya lo sabrá… ¡Si dejan review! :O**

**Agradezco a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de hacerlo, me alegran el día, enserio… No cuenta nada hacer sólo un clic y escribir un par de palabras… ¡Y ya saben que Edward los visitará! Aunque su agenda esta muy ocupada ahora ¿En que andará ese chico?**

**Creo que este capítulo es más gracioso que los anteriores… Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**¡Sigan dejando Reviews, por favor!**

**Un besote enorme a todos,**

**Veiio Edwarda Cullen****. **


End file.
